Lips still Touch
by Armontentia
Summary: "Oh, stop complaining, you know you pretty much love your life."


_**A/N: I do know that Greyback wasn't marked (or at least I think that's right?) but I wanted to put in that he was marked with the Dark Mark anyway. Also, I've only just become a Fenrir and Bella shipper, so this might not be appreciated by people. I just want to know what people think on my first go.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned.**_

_**Set in **_**Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince **_**film, where Fenrir Greyback and Bellatrix Lestrange attack the burrow during the Christmas Holidays. I'm not sure what they're shipping is called, so I'm just going to go ahead and guess Greytrix/Fentrix?  
><strong>_

Fenrir growled at the Weasley kid. He wanted to taste her blood on his lips, just as much as Bellatrix wanted the war to be over, and everyone to see their foolish mistake, because her Lord would win this fight.

And then Potter raced towards him, casting a stunning spell at Greyback, who easily deflected it. Bellatrix's taunting, obviously, had done well. Potter was angry.

Oblivious to everyone else but Fenrir, the werewolf, he saw Bellatrix's silent form moving towards the left in the long grass. She looked at Greyback, who grinned. As Arthur Weasley shouted Harry's name, Bellatrix looked towards the direction of his voice, her breath showing in the dark night, her smirk gone, but replaced by a mock-serious, playful look. Hunger and craving of the murder for Potter showed in her eyes, well-hidden but not well enough for Fenrir, who's senses from when he transformed had now become his human senses, too. She crept to her left again, and this time, she didn't try and make herself invisible to the two teenagers who were standing on a small patch of land, surrounded by very shallow water. Harry sent a spell at her, and she deflected it with even greater ease than Greyback had, she then sent a spell at him, and he struggled avoiding it, but avoided it all the same. The sound of running footsteps were soon heard as a small duel started, Fenrir and Bella both hidden in the jungle-like grass, Ginny and Harry in obvious sight. Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks soon appeared, and joined in the spell casting. It stopped for a moment, for the two Death Eaters both sensed it would be easier to just go and try another time.

Bellatrix looked over towards Fenrir, and he nodded. She sniffed the air, teasingly, and then disappeared in a large black smoke. Scoffing as Remus pointed his wand after her, Fenrir joined her, and they both smashed through the windows of the Burrow, casting fire as they did so. They then left as one towards the cloudy sky, making their way back to her Master's headquarters.

As they landed on hard ground, Greyback turned towards her. She had her eyes closed, a smile playing on her lips, and her head was pointed in the direction of Malfoy Manor. He walked towards Bella's skinny form, and she opened her eyes, still smiling. He grinned at her once more, and she closed the small space that had been between them. He knew she was teasing him, just like she did with nearly everyone.

"You know, Frenz, you should maybe start going for the kill instead of waiting…"

"Well perhaps, Trixie," at this Bella giggled, though she normally hated the name, "you should start going for the kill instead of teasing."

"Oh, we both know that's not true – after all, I_ know_ how to get to people, and it's not fun if they don't get angry, where's the fun when they're so easy?" she replied, smirking, a playful glint in her dark eyes, and Greyback smiled back at her, before bowing his head and leaning down, when Bellatrix put a finger to his lips, winking, and once more, taunting him. "Oh come on, Greyback, you really want to give in so easy? This is what-" he cut her off, not even trying to resist her, pulled her hand towards his chest, and kissed her. Though she was slightly surprised, she kissed him back, to his great delight.

When he pulled back just enough so that their lips still touched, he murmured, "Oh shut up with your complaining, Bells, you know you pretty much love your life."

She grinned at him, tilted her head to her right for a moment before answering, "Not as much as you might think, Fenrir."

And with that, they remained how they were, him resting his head on the top of her mass of hair, and pulling Bellatrix towards him.

"Yes, I suppose you'd prefer it if I wasn't in it, right?"

"Wrong."


End file.
